Blood Lust
by crabbclaw
Summary: Two years ago Alison Forbes was sent away from Mystic Falls, now she's back and she wants answers. However seeking revenge against those involved is pretty hard to do when a certain Original vampire is in town. And despite knowing he's dangerous, Alison can't seem to stay away.


Okays hi guys! This is my first Vampire Diares Fanfiction. It's a bit of a filler but I hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think :) Here we go...

Chapter One

The first thing that came to mind was how cold it was. When I had left I decided to go against wearing a jacket, not used to this cold climate. However, sitting at the slightly rotting wooden bench at the bus stop watching my breathe come out like a puff of white cloud, I was severely regretting my decision. I shoved my hands under my arm pits in an effort to regain some feeling in them. If the bus was on time, which I prayed to god it was, I only had to wait 6 minutes and 34 seconds till it arrived, not that I was counting or anything.

My mind was still reeling with the fact that I was free to go wherever I choose. After so long with being told what I had to do, what to wear, what to eat, it just felt good to be free. However, said freedom comes at a price, and that price being I had nowhere to go. Well, nowhere I would want to go anyway. It was with a wounded pride I bought the bus ticket to where I did. But the truth was I had hardly any money, not enough to set myself up anywhere so I needed to go back to _those_ people.

Just thinking about them set me on edge, made me clench my fists and grit my teeth. I've had nearly two years with nothing but time to sit and think and think and _think_ about how they shipped me off without a care, in their case I was the perfect example of out of sight, out of mind. At first it used to upset me, how they couldn't have stuck by me, believed me, or even just give a damn; but not anymore, now I couldn't care less if I tried. They didn't want me, that's fine, I no longer want them either. And that is why it upset me so much having to go back.

The sound of an engine interrupted my thoughts and when I looked up I nearly wept in relief at the sight of the old bus pulling into the stop. Barely containing my excitement at the thought of being able to warm up I leapt to my feet, picking up my small duffle bag with my possessions in it. Digging into one of the side pockets I searched for my bus ticket, and with fumbling, numb fingers I pulled it out. Looking at the destination printed on it, I once again questioned my mental health, what on earth was I doing returning _there_? But like I said, I needed to go back, I also needed answers. I needed to know why.

The bus doors opened slowly, and I bounced on my toes to generate the smallest bit of heat. Once they were open I nearly tripped over my own feet trying to rush up the steps. I handed the driver my ticket eager to find a seat in the back, so hopefully I could get some sleep on the journey without being squished to some weirdo.

Looking over my ticket the driver smiled once he read where I was going, "Virginia huh? I have a sister who lives there, where about's you heading?"

"Oh just a small town, I have some unfinished business there" I smirked, thinking it over in my head, it was hardly a lie.

"And does this little town have a name?" He questioned, looking a little apprehensive now.

"Yeah it does" I laughed, "you ever heard of Mystic Falls?"

I had forgotten how much I despise public transport. Before I had left Mystic Falls I'd just gotten my first car, it was old and beat up, but it was all mine. I smiled at the thought of it, then the smile slipped off my face with the thought that they'd probably have sold it or just simply gotten rid of it. It's not like they were going to keep it for me, they didn't even know I was coming back. However, I didn't even know if it was salvageable after what had happened.

I nearly laughed out loud at the thought of what the look on their faces are going to be when they see I'm back. Well, temporarily back. For a second I let myself think that maybe they might be happy to see me but as soon as it crossed my mind I mentally berated myself, it was foolish to believe in those childish thoughts. Thinking about the what ifs won't change the reality. It just gives you false hope and sets you up for disappointment.

Although one thing I did find myself thinking about was if anything had changed? Had anyone even missed me, or even questioned my absence? Or had things carried on the way they always had, everyone living in perfect ignorance to everything happening around them. I had only been gone two years but that's a long time when you think about it, I should have been in my senior year. I should have been having _fun_. I shook my head at the word, I can't remember the last time I did something remotely fun.

Looking out the window I realised I didn't have long left on the hellhole of a bus. I recognised the scenery passing by and if my memory was correct, I had about ten minutes left till I was at my stop. Visually it didn't look like much had changed so far, and with a small town like Mystic Falls I doubt much had changed. If I was being completely honest, I guess I missed Mystic Falls. Not the people, not after everything, but the scenery I missed. I missed the comfort of having a place to call my home, to feel safe. I used to love in the summer sitting near the clock tower, writing and listening to music, escaping from the world. I used to love sitting in the back corner at the Grill, hidden from sight but able to watch all that was going on around me. It was the little things like that I missed, and they were stolen from me.

Before I knew it the bus had arrived at the outskirts of Mystic Falls, and with a heavy heart I picked up my small bag from the over head luggage compartment and walked to the front of the bus, offering the driver a small smile as I got off the bus. I watched the bus drive away, until it was nothing more than a speck in the distance before I turned to face the sign of my home town. _**'Welcome to Mystic Falls, we hope you enjoy your stay'**_ I nearly scoffed at the thought, like that was going to happen.

The sun was setting already, and I had about a half an hour walk before I got to where I was heading. I didn't mind the walk, especially now I was somewhere warmer, able to feel the cooling sun on my shoulders as I walk. I also got a chance to look around the town, I was just dreading in case I bumped into anyone who would recognise me. I know it was bound to happen eventually but I wasn't ready for the town to know I was back, not yet at least. I had a couple of people I needed to see first.

Luckily, I knew the town like the back of my hand, and I knew the quickest way to my home, if I could even call it that anymore, without going through the busy spots. Unfortunately for me though, this quieter route included going through the woods. Now don't get me wrong, the woods were fantastic, when I was growing up the woods were practically my playground and then as I got older they were great for running routes, however the sun was setting and I had to admit, they weren't a place I wanted to be in the dark; Especially as I hadn't stepped foot in them for near enough two years.I had a good memory but even I could admit I might get a little lost. However, at the minuet, getting lost in the woods seems a damn sight better than people recognising me. And with that in mind, I set off into the woods.

I'd finally got to my house, it had been dark for a little while now and there was a chill now in the air, but I still couldn't bring myself to go and knock on the door. I knew they were home, I could see both their cars on the drive way. I think that made it worse, the fact they were both here. I thought one would at least be at work but obviously that was not the case. God I couldn't believe it, I'd spent near enough everyday whilst I was away imagining this reunion down to every last detail. I would knock on the door with such confidence and I'd demand to know why they sent me away. I'd throw some insults their way and it would make me feel better. However, now stood here facing the house, knowing they were so close, it was like all the confidence had gone. I don't even want to admit it but I was scared, God knows why, it wasn't like they hadn't rejected me before. But that was it, I was scared of being rejected again.

You can do it, I kept repeating that sentence in my head, over and over, trying to convince myself to just move. Just one step at a time. I just needed to make it to do the door and knock, once I've done that it will be too late to back out, I'll have no choice to follow through with seeing them, with confronting them. With that thought in my head I took my first step off the pavement to cross the road, you can do this. I kept whispering the words of encouragement to myself, forcing myself to move forward. I was so close now, right in front of the porch, I began to climb the steps leading up, my legs feeling like lead, finding it near impossible to pick them up to climb higher. I wrung my hands nervously, they felt clammy with sweat, my nerves coming through. I wiped them down my jeans quickly, drying them off before clenching them into a tight fist. And then, before I could change my mind, I lifted my fist to the door and knocked firmly three times.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The sound of my hand against the wood was hardly heard over the sound of my blood rushing in my ears. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest in sure if I looked down I'd be able to see it straining against my rib cage. My mouth had gone completely dry and a lump had taken residency in my throat, making it impossible to swallow. Time had seemed to have slowed down as well. It seemed like minutes I had been stood in front of the door when in reality it could have been more than five seconds. Then, it seemed what was slow motion, the door pulled back, revealing the person behind it.

They were smiling when they opened the door, no doubt because they weren't expecting me, however the smile soon slipped when they caught sight of me. It was with smug satisfaction I watched their jaw slacken, looking shocked and also slightly scared, and maybe even a little guilty. And then, all the apprehension I had felt, being scared and the nerves, they disappeared, and what replaced them was a rage. All the feelings I had built up over the years, the hurt, the anger, they spread through my body like a wild fire, and I could feel the flames licking under my skin.

"Alison...You're back" she whispered, shocked.

"Indeed I am _Mother dearest_ ," I sneered at her, dropping my bag at the same time. It was then I saw another figure appear behind her, mirroring the same facial expression my mother had. "Ahh! My darling sister here to join the reunion."

"Have you both missed me?" I laugh as I leaned against the door. And with that I ruined Liz and Caroline's Forbes perfect little night.

Okay! So there it is my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I know there wasn't a lot of interaction with the characters in this one but trust me, a whole lot of family drama coming your way! And yes, I know our darling original wasn't in this one but I promise he's coming soon!

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update a couple days after Christmas.

Crabbbclaw xx

P.s if there's any spelling/grammar mistake I apologise, uploading from my phone as laptop is broken :(


End file.
